


A Trip to Loch Ness

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but in fact he just doesn't understand true love, there are things Kurtis wishes he'd never seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara and Kurtis are having a quiet evening, telling stories. Kurtis has one concerning... people... Lara has met some years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this cute (not creepy, don't listen to Kurtis) pairing goes to http://voxsound.tumblr.com/

It was a lazy, uneventful evening in the mansion and Lara and Kurtis' attempts to think up a way to not bore themselves to death eventually turned into a drunken retelling of their most terrible experiences. There were some more personal ones they were even in this state hesitant to share as to not spoil the mood, but anything else that would horrify or disgust the other was fair game.

“No, no, wait, I think I got a good one!” Kurtis announced after a long moment of silent contemplation during which Lara started to make fun of his pensive expression. “And I don't look constipated!” he added and took another swig. Then he turned unexpectedly serious, his drunkenness as if vanished.

“I didn't want to talk about this one at first...” he started and Lara inclined her head slightly, eyes narrowed and expression somber. “You don't have to-”

“No I have. You might want to hear this actually, I think it involves something you told me about before.”

“Go on, then,” Lara nodded at last.

“It was probably the happiest and calmest year of my life. We were living with my mother in Scotland while father fought the War elsewhere. Mother promised to take me to the Loch Ness on my fourth birthday because I was a dumb little kid curious about the Loch Ness monster even as monsters and death followed us everywhere... Or maybe I just wanted to see a monster that wasn't a part of this.”

He covered his eyes with both palms. “Little did I know...”

“You can just stop, you know...”

“No, I have to tell you this. You need to hear this. We arrived at the lake and I was so excited I disappeared from my mothers' sight almost immediately...”

* * *

 

Kurtis ran through the trees with a big grin on his face, crossing the road stretching along the shore without looking both ways, which his mother would scold him for if he didn't already leave her a good way behind – not that he noticed. He stopped at the very edge, where the damp ground disappeared into gentle waves and ripples. His eyes shone with excitement. The lake was huge! But first he needed to make sure he was alone – if the monster appeared where many people could see it, then it wouldn't still be such a mystery. Looking around, there seemed to be no tourists. Good. Now he had the best opportunity to find it. He walked along the water for a while, but there seemed to be nothing. Once a boat sailed by, which annoyed him. They'll scare off the monster! He might have walked for about ten minutes and he was becoming impatient. Why was it that monsters found his family when no-one wanted them to, but once he was looking for one it was nowhere to be found? Not fair! He wished he already knew how to use far-see so he could look underwater. He was sure his father wouldn't approve of such use of the sacred powers, but he wasn't here right now... and Kurtis didn't know how to use it, so the point was moot anyway.

He walked on, forcing his way through the trees which obscured his view of the lake, contemplating if he should brave to cold waters and try to dive in instead. He already knew how to swim and the lake seemed calm. He didn't hear anything about the monster being aggressive so it should be okay. Maybe if-

“-ouldn't be at my graduation, but now I have a few free months so we can be together as much as you want,” Kurtis heard from behind a dense growth of bushes several meters away. Oh great, people! He wanted to move past them silently and continue his search, when from the same direction he heard... strange noises. Something like dolphin squeaking or cow mooing or... something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

“Well I'm sorry too,” the human voice was speaking again, “but how can I become a scientist if I don't leave for the university in autumn? I will visit you as often as I can though.”

The noises following this statement almost sounded... sad? What was making those noises? Kurtis couldn't help his curiosity and started creeping closer to the bushes.

“Ahaha, stop it!” the voice squeaked a few tones higher, giggling, and then turned into some wet sound like he was smacking his lips. The other weird noises joined in. Kurtis was already at the bushes and stuck his head out in anticipation.

There was something long, thick and green, covered in scales. Kurtis thought it had to be the biggest snake he had ever seen, but then he noticed the... fins? Really fins! Was it the Loch Ness monster??? Kurtis breathed slowly in and out and forced himself to keep down his excitement. He needed to be silent. His eyes followed the coiled body until they arrived at its head.

Oh god! There was the human, it was eating him! It was biting his head off! Kurtis didn't have the strength to save him and his mother wasn't there. He started panicking. He was helpless!

Then the frantic thoughts rushing through his mind were penetrated by giggling. The human? But how- Kurtis moved more to the left to have a better view, just as the slurping noises started again.

The monster wasn't eating him.

Kurtis blanched.

He'd seen monsters eat people.

He'd prefer the eating.

He staggered back, hardly conscious of the way. His worried mother later found him standing near the road, face blank but eyes wide open as they stared at nothing.

* * *

 

Lara was watching Kurtis in silence as he finished the story, reliving those moments he had tried to forget for a long time. Neither moved for a minute.

Then Lara reached for the hardest liquor she had at hand and poured a generous amount for both.

“You won.”

They clinked their glasses and emptied them in one go, before taking care of the rest of the bottle.

 


End file.
